


Two lonely Goatherds

by Arcanamazer_27



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Sound of Music Fusion, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Related, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Inspired by The Sound of Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanamazer_27/pseuds/Arcanamazer_27
Summary: A goatherd named Roger felt so lonely and he sang and danced around with his goats. He didn't notice that there was another one who heard his singing voice.
Relationships: Roger/Alyson
Kudos: 3





	Two lonely Goatherds

**Author's Note:**

> I get the inspiration from one of the soundtracks of the sound of the music movie from 1965 😁👌 I hope you enjoy it 
> 
> The soundtrack link = https://youtu.be/UmmOJx_Hxto

In the high hills of the countryside in Austria, there was a lonely goatherd. He was taller, green-eyed, and has golden short hair. He wore traditional Austrian clothes with tight trousers. Every day in the bright sunny days in the countryside of Austria, he shepherded his pack of goats to the high hills for the fresh green grass and the freshwater in the small pond in the high hills. He loved his goats so much and treated them as his own younger siblings but he wanted someone who was a real person and could join him for a talk. 

"What a lovely day in the high hills. Isn't it, Bessie?" asked the goatherd lad, Roger, who stroked his female white goat, Bessie. She only bleated happily to the lad and wanted him to stroke her again. 

"You know, Bessie, it would be very nice if I have someone to talk to. I mean, you're good friend, Bessie, but I need a real person who wanted to talk to me," said Roger again who was mourning to Bessie who could only bleat at him. 

"Hm... I need to get rid of this negative feeling. Ooh I know, Bessie, let us all together sing a song." suggested Roger cheerfully with clapping his hands and a few minutes later, his goats came and surrounded him. He cleared his throat as he was ready to pull out his wonderful singing voice. 

~ High on a hill was a lonely goatherd  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo  
Loud was the voice of the lonely goatherd  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo ~

He sang the song very loud and clearly as he started to dance in Austrian's traditional dance. Watching him danced around, the goats followed his beat and hopped happily around them. He smiled widely as he sang the next lyrics. 

~Folks in a town that was quite remote heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo  
Lusty and clear from the goatherd's throat heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo~

As he sang happily and louder, he started to hoped and danced around the green meadow in the high hills. His goats followed him and sang with their bleated voice. The sun shone brightly around the meadow as it gave the lad a light show to show him the way. He hopped, danced, and ran around the meadow as his goats ran around him and hopped happily. He smiled again and sang again. 

~O ho lay dee odl lee o, o ho lay dee odl ay  
O ho lay dee odl lee o, lay dee odl lee o lay~

His voice was very clear and very loud as he made every person in the world came straightforward to the high hills where he stood and saw him singing and dancing with his goats. His joyful feeling couldn't stop him from singing and dancing around the high hills. He kept singing the next lyrics. 

~A prince on the bridge of a castle moat heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo  
Men on a road with a load to tote heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo~

On the road below in the high hills, there was a young goatherd lad who was going straight to the Northern meadow in the high hills for his goats who followed him. He was shorter, blue-eyed, and golden short hair. He also wore traditional Austrian clothes but in red and white striped-colored ones. Once he walked to the Northern meadow, he heard a very loud and clear singing voice, just right above the Western side of the high hills. 

~O ho lay dee odl lee o, o ho lay dee odl ay  
O ho lay dee odl lee o, lay dee odl lee o lay~

He was very curious about who was the one who sang with such a beautiful and clear voice like that. Then he followed the source of the singing voice alongside his goats. As he kept walking near the peak of the Western hills, he looked and saw another young goatherd lad like him who danced with his hoping goats. 

'There is someone like me... I am not alone again...' hummed the lad, Alyson, who thought that he wasn't the only goatherd lad in this countryside. He slowly came down and walked straight to the dancing lad who did not notice him all the time. 

~O ho lay dee odl lee o, o ho lay dee odl ay  
O ho lay dee odl lee o, lay dee odl lee o lay~

As Roger kept singing happily, suddenly his right feet stumbled upon the small boulder in the front of him and caused him to fall into Alyson's body. They fell together in the soft green grass bed below their bodies. Roger was lying unconsciously in Alyson's body while Alyson was groaning because of the crash. As Roger collected his mind back, he looked at the young lad who looked just like him but shorter and had different clothes. He gasped and rolled aside to make Alyson has room to stand up from the grass bed. 

"Oh dear, I am terribly sorry, I didn't see you there," said Roger apologetically to Alyson who tried to stand up. 

"That's alright ... Hallo, wer bist du?" asked Alyson politely to Roger. 

"Hallo, ich bin Roger, und du?"

"Mein Name ist Alyson..."

"Alyson... What a great name you have..." complimented Roger to Alyson who blushed when he heard his words. 

"Danke, Roger," replied the blushed Alyson who bowed his head shyly and looked at the green grasses. 

"Hey, I've never seen you before in these parts," 

"Oh, I used to shepherded my goats here on the Northern part of the high hills." 

"Oh, I see. Hey, Alyson, let's us be friends," said Roger happily as his right hand pulled out to shake Alyson's hand. 

"Alright..." replied Alyson cheerfully as his left hand met Roger's and they shook their hands. 

Later, after their unexpected meeting, they danced, sang, and hopped around the meadow with their goats. They cherished their friendship and hoped that it would be last forever as long as they lived. 

~High on a hill was a lonely goatherd  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo  
Loud was the voice of the lonely goatherd  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo~

~Folks in a town that was quite remote heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo  
Lusty and clear from the goatherd's throat heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo~

~O ho lay dee odl lee o, o ho lay dee odl ay  
O ho lay dee odl lee o, lay dee odl lee o lay~

~A prince on the bridge of a castle moat heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo  
Men on a road with a load to tote heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo~

~O ho lay dee odl lee o, o ho lay dee odl ay  
O ho lay dee odl lee o, lay dee odl lee o lay~

~O ho lay dee odl lee o, o ho lay dee odl ay  
O ho lay dee odl lee o, lay dee odl lee o lay~


End file.
